


阿茨海默症

by hachimitsu_kmk



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Bottom Clark Kent, M/M, Top Bruce Wayne
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachimitsu_kmk/pseuds/hachimitsu_kmk
Summary: 新婚燕尔，布鲁斯发现自己开始遗忘一些重要的东西。





	阿茨海默症

**Author's Note:**

> DCEU，亨超本蝙，超短流水账一发完，不是刀请放心食用  
> 警告：神经病画风！老爷智商下线预警！！

“晚上见，布鲁斯。”

克拉克在他的嘴角轻点了一个吻，额前的那缕发丝蹭上了他的鼻尖，树脂材质的眼镜框戳上了他的面颊。布鲁斯轻哼了一声，翻过身又往被子里蜷了蜷，算是对这句话做出了回应。

“别起太晚了，早餐要凉了。”

克拉克又小声地叮嘱了一句，接着是软底拖鞋在地板上趿拉的声响，还有公文包和羊毛衫摩擦的声音，最后是“咔哒”一声，落上的门锁让整个卧室重归于宁静。

布鲁斯微微眯缝着眼睛，早晨的阳光透过窗帘的缝隙已经爬上了他的眉角。这是超人先生经过精确计算得到的结果，自他搬入韦恩庄园以后，催促布鲁斯起床的重任就从阿尔弗雷德的肩上传递到了氪星人的手中。布鲁斯伸手抚上了身旁的床单，上面还沾染着枕边人的余温和香气，他不情愿地支起上半身，发出了一声微不可闻的叹息。

 

怎么才能定义一个人的人生是否成功或幸福？

在过去的三个月里，布鲁斯·韦恩觉得自己终于对这个问题有了答案，他度过了人生中最美好的一段日子——韦恩企业的股价节节攀升，哥谭的犯罪率持续下降，更重要的是，他和自己的爱侣步入了婚姻的殿堂。而当你的结婚对象是超人的时候，你一定会认为，这个世界上再不会有比你更幸运的家伙了。头一次，布鲁斯感到自己的生活有了那么点要步入正轨的意思。

但那句话是怎么说的来着？当上帝为你关上了一扇门，他也会同时打开一扇窗——反之亦然。在人生的前几十年里，布鲁斯·韦恩常常忍不住疑问，为什么灾难总是伴他左右，和他形影不离？而现在，他总算明白了，就连光明之子也无法驱散他身边名为“不幸”的阴霾。

“这样的慢性的脑组织损伤确实会增加患病的风险——”普尔曼医生皱着眉头，用手指了指布鲁斯脑CT结果上带着阴影的那个部分，“但我觉得你不必这么悲观，在你这个年龄，记忆力下降、思维能力减弱都是十分正常的，注意休养，如果你觉得症状有恶化的趋势再联系我好吗。”

在他准备抓住机会拥抱生活的时候，无情的生活却浇了他一头冷水。命运在他最为得意的时候跟他开了个大玩笑。

他可能患上了阿茨海默症。

 

症状一：记忆能力受损

这件事并不是他自己发现的，而是迪克提醒了他。

那是3月下旬某一天的晚上，准确来说，是3月21日的晚上。彼时他刚刚把几个寻衅滋事的帮派成员扔进了哥谭警局，正站在一幢老旧的写字楼的天台上吹风。一只来自布鲁德海文的蓝鸟灵活地翻上了室外的防火梯，轻盈地降落在他身旁。

“晚上好啊，蝙蝠侠，风景不错？”

迪克手里拎着一个包装精美的小盒子，大大咧咧地坐了下来，一条腿还伸出了天台的外沿，漫无目的地晃来晃去。

“看来布鲁德海文今晚很冷清？”布鲁斯站在原地，和迪克有一句没一句地闲聊着。自迪克脱下罗宾的制服成为夜翼之后，他就鲜少出现在哥谭了。布鲁德海文是一个浸泡在淤泥里的城市，她的守护者总是有数不完的坏人要对付，点不清的案件要解决。

“是啊，所以——今晚有什么‘惊喜’吗？”迪克的声音里带着些隐隐的期待，还藏着点跃跃欲试。

“可惜了，到目前为止还没有，今晚的哥谭也很平静，看来没有能让你大展身手的机会了。”

“哦。”

年轻的义警闷闷地应了一声，他抬眼往蝙蝠侠的方向瞅了瞅，看起来好像打算说点什么，但是又有些犹豫。

蝙蝠侠皱起了眉头，“欲言又止”这个词一般跟迪克·格雷森沾不上边，这种情况可不多见。

“夜翼，有什么事你可以直说。”布鲁斯对一个支支吾吾的迪克有些不太适应。

“没什么，就是路过来看看你，我给你带了蛋糕……”夜翼把手边的小盒子往蝙蝠侠的方向推了推，“榛子味儿的。”

布鲁斯微微咧开了嘴角：“我已经不吃这些高糖的点心很久了，超人才是那个爱吃甜食的人。”

“当然，当然，你可以把它带回去留给蝙蝠夫人——”迪克的语气里带上了一丝揶揄，还用手肘戳了戳布鲁斯的小腿，“改天见，老家伙。”

蓝鸟从天台上一跃而下，消失在了哥谭街头的光影之中。

 

布鲁斯是在接下来那天的早晨收到那条后来让他幡然醒悟的短信的。

蛋糕好吃吗？

发件人是迪克。布鲁斯确实已经很久没有碰过这些饱含碳水化合物的罪恶之源了，但他从克拉克的嘴里尝到了一点点蛋糕甜腻的余味。

挺好吃的，就是太甜了……

他动了动手指，回复了迪克的信息。

第二条信息来得很快，后面还附上了一个委屈巴巴的哭脸。

你不爱我了，布鲁斯！你以前从来没有忘记过我的生日的！

 

布鲁斯微微一愣……他现在明白昨晚迪克欲言又止的事情到底是什么了。迪克说得好像没错，自己打把他领回家的那一天起就没有忘记过他的生日，一次也没有。

对不起，迪克，体谅一下上了年纪的老人家吧，生日快乐，礼物改日补上。

布鲁斯又回了一条信息，翻身起床去思考要送迪克什么好了。

这一会儿，他还没把这件事放在心上。

 

症状二：行为障碍出现

 

布鲁斯自己也开始察觉到哪里不太对劲的时候，是在他翘掉了韦恩企业在大都会分部的一次收购会谈之后。

那一天，他早早地起床挑了一身有些俏皮的西装，选了一部低调优雅的车子，在太阳尚未升至头顶的时分就出了门。通常来说，这种场合并不需要他本人出席，但考虑到他跟克拉克约好下班之后接他去一家新开的餐厅吃晚餐，偶尔亲自参与一下公司运作也无妨。

布鲁斯带着满脑子的上市交易和股权分配离开了哥谭，驱车前往韦恩企业在大都会的分部，但当他回过神来的时候，他发现自己莫名其妙地出现在了星球日报大厦的正门前。

韦恩企业的大楼明明在城北，而星球日报大厦则在城南，他到底是怎么一路开到这儿来的？布鲁斯发现自己似乎一点印象也没有。最终，发觉无论如何也赶不及会谈时间的布鲁斯不得不把约会时间从晚餐直接提前到了午餐。

“你没事吧，亲爱的？”克拉克放下叉子，发出了一声疑问，“你已经端着这杯咖啡至少5分钟了……”

他又走神了？

克拉克直直地盯着他瞧了一会儿，布鲁斯知道这是超人在用他的X视线了。

“你的心跳有点快，要不要约普尔曼医生看看？”

“没事……”布鲁斯用手舒展了一下眉心，“我就是最近几天有点累，没事的。”

这种断断续续出现的走神让他有些心神不宁，但他把这归咎于自己前一晚夜巡过后仅仅持续了1个小时30分钟的睡眠时间。

 

然而，到了晚上，当他再一次从愣神里恢复过来，发现自己正驾驶着蝙蝠机穿梭在大都会上方的云层里时，蝙蝠侠发现情况好像比他想象得要严重得多。

 

症状三：生活自理能力降低

 

真正让布鲁斯发觉事态已经很糟糕的，是第二天，也就是他和普尔曼医生约定见面那天的早晨。

克拉克心疼他睡眠严重不足，罕见地允许他赖床了，不过也有可能是超人先生自己也起晚了的缘故，布鲁斯在朦朦胧胧里能听出来他的脚步很匆忙。

他磨磨蹭蹭地起了床，洗漱完毕之后才发现自己前一天准备好的领带不翼而飞，而他对自己随手把领带放在了哪里毫无印象，不得不从衣帽间里又重新拿了一条出来。而接着，当他准备穿鞋出门的时候，他再次遇到了一个大难题：他翻遍了衣帽间，到最后也没有找出来自己的袜子到底放在哪个柜子里了。

他这是怎么了？

阿福向他告了假回英国探望战友，克拉克远在隔着港湾的另一个城市。布鲁斯拎着皮鞋站在庄园的大厅里，头一次感到自己是这么的孤立无援。

他最后穿了克拉克的袜子，上面还绣着一个土气的耐克标志。

 

“韦恩老爷，相信肯特老爷已经叮嘱过您了，早餐是真的会凉的。”

阿尔弗雷德站在卧室门前，重重地敲了三下门。当他准备敲第四下的时候，一个已经穿戴整齐的布鲁斯出现在了卧室门口。

“喔……”阿尔弗雷德往上推了推自己的眼镜，“真是少见。”

布鲁斯在早餐的时间里跟阿尔弗雷德交代了自己的病情，并交给了他一个厚厚的文件袋，里面罗列着所有布鲁斯·韦恩已知的财产和剩余的有关正义联盟的计划。

这下阿尔弗雷德摆出了一副神奇的表情。

“等一等，韦恩老爷，是我年纪大了耳朵不太好使，还是脑袋不太够用——你的意思是说你患上了阿茨海默症？”

布鲁斯点了点头，再一次确认了他的说法。

“何以见得？您才45岁，可不是65岁。”

布鲁斯把他过去两个星期里那些经历又复述了一遍，包括——

他是怎样忘记了迪克的生日；

“这世界上有一半的家长都记不住孩子的生日。”阿尔弗雷德挑起了一边的眉毛。

怎么在不知不觉中出现在了大都会；

“您就是总惦记着肯特老爷罢了。”阿尔弗雷德挑起了另一边的眉毛。

甚至连找不到领带和袜子这种事情都原封不动地搬了出来。

“……”阿尔弗雷德翻了一个大大的白眼。

“阿尔弗雷德，我的记忆力、洞察力还有思考能力都在一天天流失，我必须早做准备……可怜的克拉克，我都不知道要怎么面对他……”

布鲁斯把脸埋进了双手之中，因此错过了阿尔弗雷德那个大大的白眼。

“老爷，我觉得你除了傻了点，其他的思维能力都没有任何问题，要知道，阿茨海默又被称作‘老年’痴呆而不是中年痴呆是有原因的。”

“阿尔弗雷德，我——”

“好吧，我换一种说法——”

管家先生把文件袋随手扔在了餐桌上，抱起了双臂，镜框后面的那双眼睛递给了布鲁斯一个讽刺又无奈的眼神。

“肯特老爷的生日是哪一天？”

“2月29号。”

“肯特老爷去年发表了多少篇文章？”

“体育版12篇，时政版43篇，他的博客里还有9篇关于经济的报道。”

“肯特老爷衣柜里从左到右数第13件外套是什么颜色的？”

“葡萄红的，蜜月时我送他的。”

……

……

布鲁斯眼疾手快地把那个厚厚的文件袋拿了回去。

“现在明白了？”阿尔弗雷德慢悠悠地端起了咖啡碟，扔进了洗碗机。

“……现在明白了。”布鲁斯盯着厨房的天花板，假装刚才的一切都没发生过。

 

“哦对了，那天早上是肯特老爷拿走了你的领带，我相信这是他匆忙之中的无意之为，”阿尔弗雷德转过身来，单手叉腰，“顺带一提，您的袜子不在衣帽间，而是在卧室衣柜从左往右数第四个门右侧从上往下数的第六个抽屉里……”

“哈，我在想什么呢，”管家先生发了出一声轻笑，又转了回去，“反正之前四十年里您从来就没有记住过。”

**Author's Note:**

> 1.文中所有地理坐标和集团收购相关的东西都是我杜撰的，关于股东大会董事会那些有的没的我一概不懂……
> 
> 2.脑CT结果有阴影只能说明颅内高压或水肿，与脑组织损伤是否有关系我也不知道，阿茨海默症多发于65岁以上人群，但脑组织损伤是否会增加发病风险尚未有定论，且阿茨海默发病症状也与文中所写基本无关。
> 
>  
> 
> 文中事件全部有原型哈哈哈……
> 
> 恋爱结婚真的是会使人智商下降呢韦恩先生……


End file.
